


Dancing in Circles

by Kurisuta



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Dream Leaping, F/M, Healing, Magic, Magic-Users, Mating Bond, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Canon, Priestesses, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: A woman enters Fuedal Japan and makes contact with Sesshomaru. He recognizes her as his mate and makes plans to take her as his woman when he realizes that she is from another world, and her time with him, and even alive, is limited.
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Kimono

It had bed several years of practice, but at last I’d mastered it: my dreams.

It was this beautiful place I wanted to go to. The place was full of monsters and demons, but they never bothered me much.

From the first time I went there; I wanted to go back. I’d be lying if I said it was just for the scenery. There was another reason.

He was a demon lord. Lord Sesshomaru, he was called. I had caught a glimpse of him when I dreamed the first time.

I had felt such a strange pull, a desire to be near him forever.

And now here I was! I was back, and I saw him there, lying under the tree.

I sensed that he was injured and I sympathized. I have a weak constitution myself and I hate the days when I can’t move. However, I have strong spiritual powers.

I sat beside him, and my healing silver Light poured into his body.

He began to stir.

Xxx

Sesshomaru had never thought he would want to see a human girl at all, let alone more than once. This woman; he did not understand his fascination with her.

When she came every time she was wearing strange clothes, stranger even than that Kagome creature. She wore soft long coverings over her arms and legs that were not made of a material he knew, and were certainly not a kimono.

In fact, ever since he’d seen her the first time, he’d secretly scented her so no demon would harm her. Then he had gone to the nearest town and bought the finest kimono.

He felt like he was going crazy. She was a mortal woman! But...that silver Light...

He raised his head and met her eyes. Before he could speak, she smiled.

“Good morning Lord Sesshomaru!” She beamed at him. “I am Kurisuta. You can call me Kuri.”

He said nothing and indicated the parcel at his side holding the kimono.

“Don’t worry, my lord.” Kuri said. “Your treasures are safe.”

He shook his head. “Lady Kuri.” She was indeed a Lady! “The parcel there is this Sesshomaru’s gift to you, his Lady.”

Kuri’s eyes widened and her cheeks colored in surprise. She lifted the elaborate kimono out and put the silk to her cheek smiled.

Sesshomaru looked at her expectantly.

“Oh! I see!” Kuri took the kimono into the trees with her and then emerged wearing it properly, looking like the goddess he saw every time he looked at her.

What was this feeling?

As she lay her head against mako, Sesshomaru realized he was experiencing pull of the mate.

She had disappeared by morning.


	2. Just A Dream

It had just been a dream. I woke in my bed alone.

I felt the stark absence of Sesshomaru’s embrace. He had been so warm. His fluff had been so soft. I missed it.

I went to meditate at the hearth and closed my eyes against the flames, but all I saw was his cold eyes. So full of strength and intelligence, even after an epic battle.

The fire flickered. Sensing a presence I turned to the door and saw the demon lord standing there.

“This Sesshomaru has finally found you, miko.”

It was so odd. He was wearing modern clothes now, but he still had silver hair pulled back in a high ponytail. As he entered my shrine it burned his glamour away and I could see his fluff on his shoulder, and his sword at his hip. His marks slowly formed on his cheeks.

It really was Lord Sesshomaru.

I chose my words carefully. “This miko is very happy to see that Sesshomaru.”

Xxx

Sesshomaru had waited five hundred years for her.

Ever since finding out that she was from the future from the wench Kagome, he had carefully bided his time to return to his mate.

He had amassed a fortune in human wealth. He looked for companies she enjoyed and took them over. He now owned Apple, and also owned many many hospitals.

He had smelled her illness on there first meeting; and planned to cure her. After all this, he would not allow their time together to be cut short.

When she mimicked his way of speaking, he surprised himself by laughing. Kuri laughed with him.

“So you waited so long, and tracked me down...” Kuri smiled. “I expect you want a date.”

“Something like that yes.” Sesshomaru said.

In reality, he wanted her as his mate. He wanted to keep her, possess her. More than a boyfriend, more than a husband.

She was his everything.

“Alright. If you can best me in combat.” Kuri smirked. “I challenge you!”

Sesshomaru smiled dangerously. His mate was quite the warrior!


	3. Match

I drew my sword. “An honorable fight.”

Sesshomaru smiled. “Of course.”

I lunged at him and he parried my blow.

I called out a Lotis and drove him back with a barrier.

“Such a strong priestess.” Sesshomaru shattered the barrier with his blade.

“Strong enough to match a demon lord.” I chained him with a Lotis.

Sesshomaru struggled and shattered the chains, growling and lunging for me.

I lunged in return, and collapsed in darkness.

Xxx

Sesshomaru caught Kuri in his arms and carried her into the air and took her to a mortal hospital.

The miko had a human ailment, and it made him growl in anger. He couldn’t believe he had fought her when she was weak like this! What had she been thinking?!

Perhaps, he thought to himself, she simple wanted to live.

That must be the case.

What a strange miko she was!

As he sat beside her bed he had healing magic poured into her from another miko and hoped for her speedy recovery.

He knelt down to her and kissed her lips.

Kuri opened her eyes. “My lord?”

Kuri lived.

Now Sesshomaru had to keep her alive.


End file.
